Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions including data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Recently, mobile terminals have been provided as smartphone versions and the performance of a mobile terminal has significantly advanced. The advanced performance however increases the amount and/or types of contents handled by the mobile terminal.
Generally, a mobile terminal provided as a version of a smartphone is configured by outputting a desired data through a relatively wide touchscreen as soon as receiving a control input through the output screen. However, in controlling the various and massive contents through the touchscreen, efficient controlling methods have not been provided. Particularly, the demands for a controlling method for performing a copy & paste action on various kinds of contents are increasingly rising.